


The blind date

by carid



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carid/pseuds/carid
Summary: April has a new friend, someone how would be just perfect to date Raphael..





	1. A night of firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, English is a second language to me..  
> I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah, she is mine :) Rated for later chapters..

The laughs and giggles in the dish room was so loud enough so that April could hear it out to the front counter of the small coffee shop. She smiled widely. The shop had closed up 30 minutes ago but Hannah didn't mind it that she hung around. The girl in question came walking out from the back, followed by her 2 work friends. 

"Coffee alright tonight April?"

She smiled as she dried her hands on a towel and undid the black apron she had tied around her waist.

"Perfect, as always!" April sipped her caramel latte and just hung back in the comfy chair as she watched the three girls behind the counter. She had met Hannah when she had bought her morning coffee in the shop and, stressed out as she was, she had managed to spill the whole thing on her with shirt. With only minutes to spare, the sweet blond behind the counter had saved her by loaning her a clean shirt. April had tried to ask if it wouldn't be trouble for her, but she had just shrugged her shoulders saying that a walk home from the gym in a sweaty top wouldn't kill her, but that it looked like April would have trouble going to work in a white shirt with huge coffee stains on.

From that moment that little coffee shop had been Aprils favorite shop. And dropping by after closing time like this meant getting an earful of friendly battering between the girls how worked there. They weren't close friends, but still friends and with Hannah she could see the potential for a real friendship, that girl was sweet as sugar and steady as a rock. She smiled at that thought as she raised her eyes and looked at her were she was standing behind the counter, stacking glasses.    

 

Hannah gave April a smile over her shoulder. It was nice that she kept dropping by at closing time. _You can never have to many friends._  

She turned around, put her hands on her wide hips and unknowingly enhanced her hour glass figure as she smiled at her dark haired friend Lucy who was doubled over in laughter, listening to their other colleague Jennie complaining about her boyfriend.

"I mean, I take a lot of time in the bathroom, that's fine. But does he really need to fix his hair for that long? I can wax.. well.. everything in the time it takes him to make his hair look like we just shagged. Not that we do, cause then he messes up his hair!" 

She huffed and made her long honey blond curls bounce when she waved her hands around while she talked.

"I mean, what's the point in being with a guy if he's so wain that you can't even fuck him? I'm telling you, I'm so horny I have to change panties every time a hot guy buys a coffee!" 

She did a flip with her hair and winked at Hannah as Lucy just could not stop laughing. 

 

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall with a shake of her head. _Such a great girl like Jennie, why does she end up with one self absorbed asshole after another?_  


"So dump him! A guy that can't fix a thing but his hair and is to busy looking in the mirror to shag.. What kind of good is he? Am I right or what?" 

She gave her friend a crocked smile and raised her eyebrows at April, how held up her coffee mug in a toasting motion.

"I hear that!"

Jennie shook her head at them and locked in on Hannah with her brown eyes.

"And what about you, miss thing? You have been single for over a year and I know for a fact that you don't go out hunting. So maybe we should focus on getting YOU laid?" 

She smiled a big friendly smile and Hannah turned her back with a huff.

She loved her friend, but letting her into her dating life? Never!

 

"Oh, come on Hon, you must be having wet dreams 5 times a night! I would if I went without for that long!" 

Jennie was practically bouncing with energy at the thought of setting Hannah up with a blind date.

"And you know guys would just die to get their hands on that gorgeous booty of yours, not to mention drowning in them deep blue dreamy eyes you have!"

Jennie batted her eyelids and gave her a look like she was head over heels smitten with her. 

Hannah tilted her head back and stared at ceiling, steeling her self for this talk, then she swung around and gave her doe eyed friend an evil smile.

"And I suppose you think that you should find this guy how I'm gonna jump like a rabid dog?" 

Jennie smiled widely.

"Oh, I might have some numbers stuffed away, somewhere" 

Hannah gave up a short laugh. _Yeah, like that's gonna happen!_  


She shook her head rapidly.

"No way! I love you girl, but you know I would never date one of your pretty boys! Not even for one night, they just don't do it for me!" 

Jennie gave up a whining sound.

"Oh come on Hannah! I must know someone who can at least be worth your time for an evening?" 

She cocked her head to the right and smiled coquettish.

Hannah just looked at Lucy and did a face that clearly said _Save me!_  

Her friend with the dark, short hair just held up her hands and signaled that Hannah was on her own on this one. 

Hannah swung her blond ponytail over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. _Traitor!_  


"Jennie, no! I know what kind of guys give you numbers, and I know which ones you keep! Not interested!"

She shuffled on her feet. _Dear God, let this conversation be over now!_  


No such luck!

 

Jennie just looked at her with her big brown eyes, her puppy dog eyes that usually got her what she wanted, and either way she was gonna push on, like the bulldozer she was underneath that sweet facade. 

"Fine, give me something to work with then! What does do it for you?"

She smiled and leaned forward like it was the most interesting question of the year and Hannah had a hard time to keep her laughter in but she tried to put on a serious face while she thought about it.

_What does it for me?_

Her exes flashed before her eyes, they seemed to have very little in common in hind sight and she wondered if any of them really had been that raw attraction that Jennie was talking about now.

_What does a guy have when he makes my heart race and my head spin?_

She bit her lip before she looked her friend straight in the eyes and smiled widely.

"He's gotta be big! Strong! Have a hot temper and a good heart!"

She saw Jennies face fall with every demand and that made this game a lot more fun! She didn't take notice that April seemed to be listing more intent all of a sudden.

"And a snarl that makes other guys leave me alone, and other girls think twice about trying to steal him!" 

Jennie threw her hands up in the air at that.

"I want him to have the guts to look into my eyes before we kiss and I wanna feel small and protected in his arms"

She grinned at her friend how pretended to dunk her head against the wall.

"You are hopeless! I don't know one guy who matches more then one thing on your list!" 

Hannah laughed. _Nothing unexpected there!_  


She put on a fake, shocked face.

"Oh no, how will I ever survive?" 

Jennie reached over and tried to give her smack on the arm, she giggled and went to change as Lucy, who was still snickering, went to shut of the lights. 

Jennie looked beat and gave her a last glance with the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, project getting-Hannah-a-bloke.. I'm out!"

April went for the door with a wave towards her new friends and she hide the smirk she had on her lips.

_You might be out girl, but I'm not!_

  

April had 3 out of 4 brothers listening intently on everything she had to say. 

"I'm telling you, she would be perfect for Raph! She is sweet and funny and steady, nothing shakes her. And she is beautiful, in a way that would really suit him!"

Leo looked skeptic, Donnie looked like he thought it would be an interesting science project and Mikey looked like she had just promised him free pizza for the rest of his life.

"Oh Angelcake! That might be the best idea I'v heard in my life!" He was dancing around on the spot and as always April couldn't help but smile at him.

"What does this girl look like, describe her to me!" He stopped moving and gave her his undivided attention.

April did a thoughtful face and pretended to really think about it before she grinned at him.

"Well.. She has blond hair, usually in a ponytail, and bangs that just grace her eyebrows. Her skin is very fair and that makes her intensely blue eyes stand out against her face."

She did a paus for effect and she could see that they were all listening now. 

"She has a real hour glass figure, big rack and wide hips, she likes to wear plain, tight t-shirts and boot cut jeans. Her waist is tiny and her arms are muscled, she likes to go to the gym and lift."

She smiled as Mikey gave up a low whistle at that.

"But the greatest thing about her looks is her smile. She has this real, genuine smile that shows of her white, even teeth and she has adorable dimples and it makes her eyes glitter."

She looked at the expectantly.

"I don't know, April" 

Leo still sounded skeptic about the whole thing, but he still stopped talking when the subject of discussion walked into the room. Raph's bulk always took up a lot of space, but when he was in a bad mood it seemed like he took up the entire room.

"Don't you numb nuts have anything better to do then just sit around and gossip like little girls?" 

His deep voice was gruff, even for him and it reeked of irritation. He got a protein shake out of the fridge. Four pair of eyes was following him as he stood in the doorway.

"What? I interrupted you little tea party? Don't you have anything half reasonable to do? Meditate over something or plug something up or just get into fucking trouble? "

He glared at his brothers, no one answered. His eyes fell on April.

"Or some lost dog to report about?"

He turned on his heel and walked to the door with his protein shake in his hand.

"I'm going to the gym, don't come fucking knocking!"

With that he was gone. April shared a look with Donnie and Mikey before they all looked at Leo. His face was a mask of restraint, but he gritted his teeth before he spoke.

"I changed my mind, that guy needs to get laid, badly!"    

 

 

 

Hannah smiled at April as she walked into the shop.

"Hi April. What's up? You usually don't show up this time of day"

April smiled back and got her wallet out.

"Hi Hannah. Yeah, I know.. I'm dying for a caramel latte, but that's not the real reason I'm here."

Hannah started to make the latte and gave her friend a look over her shoulder.

"Alright, so I'm gonna make you latte and you can tell me why you really are here." 

The girl on the other side of the counter fiddled with her money and Hannah got the feeling that she was trying to figure out how to say something without it sounding wrong.

She just waited. 

"Well, it's just.."

April trailed off again and Hannah sighed. _What on earth has she got to say that can be this bad?_  


"Come on girly, just spit it out!"

April smiled a little nervously and then she nodded.

"I have some friends..four brothers actually. And this one guy, he would be such a perfect match for you, and you for him and I'v just kept thinking about it, and I know you hate blind dates and I know Jennie is not allowed to set you up.. But this guy, he really is everything that you said you wanted and I was just wondering if you just might give me this one, teeny, tiny chance to set you up.."

She trailed off and Hannah gave her a blank stare. _Who knew April could ramble like that!_  


"And these guys are sort of special so I was wondering if maybe you would be open to met up with his brothers tonight and then if you feel okey with it, you could kinda go on a date with my friend?"

April trailed off and gave he a pleading look.

"What do you say? Please?"

 

Hannah was about to say that she wasn't really interested when the conversation from last night popped up in her head. _Not been on a date for over a year, project hopeless._  


She bit her lip, what did she really have to lose?

  
_I'm getting to be really antisocial, maybe the universe is trying to tell me something.._  

April clasped her hands together and did a little jumping on the spot on the other side of the counter.

"Pleeeeeease? He is a really great guy, they all are"

She smiled and Hannah couldn't help but to laugh. _This girl is good!_  


She threw her hand up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not? I'm off my shift at 9 p.m, is that good for you friends?" 

April light up like a light bulb.

"Yes! That will be perfect! Why don't I meet you here around 9 and we will go meet them together."

Hannah smiled.

"Sure, but I will be texting my friends, telling them I'm going to do crazy shit so people will know if I disappear" 

April laughed at that, her eyes merry.

"Good to know you trust me! Give me my coffee!"

Hannah laughed and handed over the latte and watched April wave before she went out the door. 

Hannah shook her head slowly. _This is just not a normal way to meet guys!_  


From the backroom she could hear exited hollering as soon as the door closed.

"Hannah's going on a blind date!"

She gave Jennie a death glare.

"I'm only meeting his brothers"

Jennie walked out and stood behind the counter next to her with a satisfied smirk.

"And if they are cool?"

She dragged a finger down Hannah's arm and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Hannah couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Then I will meet this guy and see if he is cool too"

Jennie got all up in her personal space and put one hand on the counter behind her and trailed a finger along her neck, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"And if he is cool too.."

Hannah ducked around her friend with a huff

"You are a freak!"

Jennie laughed at that. 

"Yeah, I am! And since I'm your best friend that must be something you like! So let's hope this guy is one too!"'

Hannah growled at her. 

"Like that's so hard to find in this city!" 

Jennie smiled widely and did a little dance behind the counter.

"The trick is to find you type of freaky, that's all! You gotta go out there and give things a try, not be so scared to try it out!"

Hannah walked out to the back room with one last, annoyed look at her friend. 

"Oh, for fuck sake! I'm going on a blind date, give me a break here!"

Jennie laughed.

"I thought you would only meet his brothers?"

Hannah gave up a frustrated yell and threw a wet washcloth at her friend from the doorway, it hit her on the arm and she shrieked. Hannah felt very satisfied with that.

 

When the clock was 5 to 9 the door opened and April stuck her head in. 

"Hi again. Are you ready to get going?" 

Hannah was just getting her black leather jacket on and gave her a tentative smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just get my duffel bag" 

She slung the bag over her shoulder and turned to Jennie and Lucy who both hung around with smug smirks on their lips.

"You guys have a nice evening and don't do anything stupid!" 

Jennie laughed.

"Ain't I'm the one who should be telling you that, hon?"

Hannah just shook her head and followed April out. 

They started to walk down the street and Hannah hefted her bag higher on her shoulder as she walked by April's side.

"Do you always carry around such a big bag?"

Aprils voice was filled with laughter and Hannah smiled and rubbed her neck, a little embarrassed while looking at Aprils small, elegant handbag. 

"Yeah, most days I do. I have gym clothes and shoes in it. I usually go to the gym before or after work. Or both some days. It's sort of my outlet"

April smiled widely at that.

"Wow, that's impressive. You are just a perfect match for my friend, he loves to work out"   

Hannah nodded a little and mulled that over. _Loves to work out, that's good, I guess._  


"What's his name?"

April smiled.

"Raphael, his name is Raphael."

Hannah nodded. _Raphael, nice enough name.._  


They turned a corner and ended up in a dark alley way and April stopped by some huge dumpsters and turned towards her. 

"Well, I just wanna say.. My friends, they don't really look like everyone else. But they are really good guys so you don't need to freak out, okey?"

She was holding her hands like she was calming a startled animal and Hannah frowned. At that moment 3 shadows appeared on a fire escape, and a second later they swung to the ground. Hannah watched them as they stepped closer and then finally the light from a street lamp fell on them. She stared. _Holy crap!_  


April still had her hands up and was watching her intently. She could feel her jaw go slack. 

"This is my friends.."

April started up, still careful while she pointed at, what Hannah now could see, was 3 humanoids looking like turtles! 

When she didn't scream or ran, April carried on, looking a little relieved.

"This is Donatello, he's in the purple, he is really smart!" 

One of the turtles, the one with a purple mask and thick glasses raised his hand in an little wave.

Hannah raised her hand back, waving a little. _I should be freaking out more, shouldn't I?_  


"And that is Leonardo in the blue, he is the oldest"

April carried on while she pointed. The turtle in blue gave her a nod and Hannah found her self nodding back, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"And then we have Michelangelo.."

At that she was being attacked. The one in orange took a leap forward and threw his arms around her in a crushing hug while he talked without paus.

"Hi! I'm Michelangelo! So great to meet you, really glad you didn't scream, or run..Or both, some people do both! You are really pretty, like reeeeeeally pretty! I'm gonna call you Sunshine and you can call me Mikey!" 

Hannah drew in a deep breath as he let her go, being able to breathe again after the bone crushing hug. Then she looked up at them all again, and she could really see how they waited for her to react. She cleared her throat.

"Hi, pleased to meet you."

Her voice sounded like a whisper, so she straightened her back and met their gazes head on.

"My name is Hannah, but I like the nickname, Mikey. You can call me Sunshine any time."   

She gave him a smile and he gave her a gigantic smile back and she could feel the air change as the two other brothers and April relaxed.

"See, I knew you was going to be cool! And you are sweet and you are pretty and I'm starting to think you might be to good for Raph!"

Mikey just kept talking but here she raised her hand, like she was at school and she could hear the one in the blue, _Leonardo, was that it?_ snicker at that. 

But it did the trick, Mikey stopped talking and they all looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry to interrupt you, I like being called sweet and pretty just as much as the next girl, it's a matter of fact I pay for that kind of compliments in cinnamon rolls and caramel lattes" She winked at Mikey, he grinned at her and the other two seemed to relax even further. 

_Must be doing something right then.._

"..but could someone maybe tell me something about this guy I'm suppose to be going on a date with? I'm guessing, since he is your brother, that he might..look like you guys?"

She tried to use the right words, so she didn't offend somebody but.. _Hey, a girl has to get info somehow, right?_  


She looked at them and nobody seemed very eager to say anything, she raised her eyebrows and waited.

 

Well, Leo was impressed. April seemed to have done good. The young woman in front of them did not seem freaked out in any way. She was calm, polite and talking to them like she was talking to an ordinary bunch of guys. She obviously already had Mikey hooked, smiling and joking with him, and the politeness was very appealing. Yeah, she was a nice girl.  So, how do you sell Raph to a nice girl? 

"Ehrm, well.. He's name is Raphael" he started a little tentative. She focused her attention on him and listened with the big blue eyes fixed on him. 

"Yeah, April told me that, and that he likes to work out. But that's all I know.."

She cocked her head to the right and looked expectantly at him. He grasped on to that comment.

"Yeah, he looks like us, but he likes to work out.. Well, we all do, but he likes it a lot, so he's a little bigger that the rest of us"

She didn't say anything, just listened but he still didn't get any further cause Mikey stepped in. Not that Leo would admit that either, but he was actually kind of grateful for that. Selling in Raph was harder then he had thought.

"A little bigger, bro? He is actually kinda really bulky!" Mikey smiled big at her.

"He is really strong! And really loyal! And he is always game if you wanna have a laugh and he is a real badass, never afraid of anything! He would die protecting the people he loves! He is awesome!" Mikey's face was shinning with pride over his big brother and the girl, _Hannah_ , got a soft look on her face at that, a good sign. She valued the fact that his younger brother looked up to him. Leo kept watching her as Mikey kept talking. 

"He is totally fearless, he has this sarcastic sense of humor that is really funny. He can be kind of rude sometimes, or a lot of the time and he is sort of a hot head. He has a real temper and he is good at moping around and he can be scary as hell when he gets mad.."

At this point Leo started to wave his arms around, trying to get Mikey to not share quite so much, and by his side Donnie was coughing rather loudly but there was just no stopping Mikey.

".. and he can be really inpatient and he does this thing where he sort of snarls when he gets mad..but he has a good heart, a really good heart!" He looked at her, like he expected her to say something but when she slowly opened her mouth he interrupted again.

"Oh, and he likes basket ball and pizza! So, will you give my big bro a chance, Sunshine? For me?" He put on the puppy dog eyes and it felt like it had all been said and they waited.  

Hannah felt a little light headed. _Did I drink enough water today?_ The info spun around in her head. The conversation from last night again made it's way to the front of her mind.

_Hot temper and a good heart, fearless and loyal, big and strong.. Well, universe.. If you are trying to give me a hint, you are not being very subtle!_

But of course she couldn't say that out loud. So when she opened her mouth, all that came out was "I like basket ball. I'm a Knicks fan."

At that all four faces that was staring at her broke up in face splitting smiles and Mikey took her hand and pressed a kiss to it's knuckles.

"Sunshine, you are perfect!" 

 

So far, so good! April and Mikey entered the lair behind Donnie and Leo. April was pleased, they all were convinced that she was right, And why wouldn't they be? Hannah was a gem! Beautiful, calm, funny, sweet.. _She will be perfect for Raph!_  


But how do you talk Raphael into going on a blind date with a girl that his brothers had selected for him? 

This needed to be done right!

In other words, let Donnie and Leo take the lead! 

When they walked in to the lair, they found just what Mikey had described just a few minutes ago, a moping hot head! 

"What the hell have you guys been up too? You'v been gone all night!" 

Raphael was sitting on their sofa, in front of the tv, not happy at all about being left behind while his brothers sneaked out. Donnie muttered something about tech service and disappeared behind his screen. Leo walked by and just slapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled innocently 

"Missed us that much Raph?" 

His brother looked confused at that and Mikey did what he always did, jumped right in.

"Yeah, chill braw! We can't be keeping you company all the time" 

He snickered and ducked as a empty pizza box was flung at him with a lot more force then necessary. 

"So where the fuck were you?" Raph's voice was harsh with irritation. 

"We were just out with April. Got introduced to a new friend of hers, Hannah. She works on Rivington street, in a coffee shop. 

Leo's voice was very calm as he answered.

Raph was half way up from the sofa at that.

"You are going out meeting your friends, April? Why? And how in the hell did she react?" 

Leo was in the kitchen searching for something to drink in the fridge and Mikey just lay back in a bean bag on the floor with April sitting next to him, all acting like it was no big deal. Like they did things like this all the time. 

"Oh, she was cool! Fearless! No screaming or running or nothing. She's totally into me!" He smiled widely at Raph and crossed his arms behind his head. 

"We would have invited you, but you weren't really being you normal, charming self.."

Leo's voice riddled with sarcasm. 

"She is a beautiful! Don't you think so? That blond hair and blue eyes, and so natural. Loves the gym too!" April spoke up and winked at Mikey.

"Oh, yeah! That's gotta be hot, picture that body pumping weights, all sweaty!" Mikey smiled and closed his eyes. 

"It's great that she is so funny too, and sweet. And very polite. Gotta love that about a girl." Leo had found him self a coke in the fridge and now he was holding up one more questioning at April and Mikey.

"I'm sure sensei would like her" Donnie chipped in from behind his screen. "She was very respectful, you all know how he likes that, maybe we should invite her here sometime"

Raphael was getting slack jawed. Now they talked about inviting this mystery girl here, to their lair? And he was still in the dark as to who she was!

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Donnie!" Leo sounded enthusiastic. 

"I could ask her, or maybe I'll just ask her on a date instead!" Mikey smiled with he's usual confident towards Leo.

"I'm pretty sure I  said that I wanted to fix her up with Raph"

April directed her eye towards the huge turtle and got the pleasure of seeing his eyes trying to double in size. 

"Me? Fixed up? With some girl I'v never even seen?" 

He sounded like they had all suggested he would take down the foot clan headquarters with nothing but toothpicks.

"Yeah, it's called a blind date, Raph. People do it all the time!" Donnie didn't even lift his eyes from the computers screen.

"What..How.. Why would I go on a blind date?" 

Donnie just shrugged his shoulders but Leo gave him a half smile.

"Wouldn't it be fun? Go on a date with a nice girl?"

"Date? We don't date!"

Raph's voice was harsh but it sounded less sure now. Mikey stared at him.

"Talk for your self, bro! I love the ladies! I'll take her if you don't want her, she just might be perfect. A girl with a sweet attitude, wicked booty, great smile and who is a hard core knicks fan, what's not to love?"

He smiled from his position on the bean bag.

"Okey, fine!" 

They all rapidly turned their eyes toward him when he raised his voice over Mikey's.

His voice got a little softer.

"Fine, I'll go on a blind date"

 

So, that's how Raphael came to sit, alone, on a fire escapes in a back alley, waiting on his first, ever, blind date. He sat in darkness, not visible unless he wanted to be. The clock was 10 past 9 when he heard footsteps. He looked at the entrance to the alley and in the light of the street lamp a figure appeared. 

_Well, that must be April's friend. Let's get this over with!_

He was just about to jump down when she walked into to light and he stopped dead in his tracks. _Holy shit!_  


He felt like the soundtrack to this scene should be Nancy Sinatra's These boots are made for walking, cause dear lord, could that girl walk!

She had a big bag thrown carelessly over a shoulder and when she moved her wide hips swung from side to side in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Those lovely hips was hugged tightly by a pair of faded blue jeans with holes on the knees. Her thighs were thick and the fabric was faded on the front of them, like she often rubbed her hands on her thighs. 

She was wearing a grey, plain t-shirt that hugged a small waste and above it.. _Jesus!_ Big breasts bouncing with every step she took, full and round and just..perfect. 

Her blond hair was lose around her face and the street light made it shine. She stopped under the light and looked around.

She slowly turned under the light, looking around and by doing so she gave him a good look at her backside. His mouth felt dry. That ass was to die for! All round and firm and pushing against the fabric of the jeans, begging for big hands to just grab it and lift. His heart was beating at a crazy rate in his chest, she was hot! 

And then she looked at the back of the alley, he could tell by the way her eyes flickered around that she couldn't see him but she seemed to sense that he was there none the less. 

"Hello?" Her voice didn't sound scared, just curious. "Anybody there?"

It was a nice voice, soft and a little raspy. 

He arose from his hunching position and he knew that she had seen the movement cause her eyes zeroed in on him. She took a slow step towards the back and at that he swung him self down from the fire escape and landed on the ground, still silent. She had stopped and seemed to be waiting for him to step closer. So he did, one slow step at the time until he finally stepped into the light. She had to tilt her head back to look at his face, her jaw went slack and her eyes got impossibly big. They were blue, really really dark blue and blinked like a doe caught in headlight. He waited, a snarl barely contained behind his teeth. But she didn't scream, or freak out. She just drew a deep breath and slowly closed her mouth, the only sound coming over those plump, soft looking lips was a hushed "Wow!" 

_Wow? What do I make of that?_

He didn't have the time to think about it, cause she seemed to get a grip on her self. She shook her head and then she smiled. She smiled a sweet, real and a little shy smile at him and she seemed a little embarrassed when she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. Nice to meet you!" 

She held out her hand and after a second he slowly grasped it in his own. Her hand disappeared in his, but he could feel the warmth of it in his palm, her skin soft as silk against his own scaly hands. 

"Raphael" His voice sounded so gruff, harsh against the silence and compared to hers. She nodded slowly and looked at his eyes for a moment before she looked down at their joined hands. She seemed fascinated by the size difference. Her gaze wandered, he could see her eyes follow the line of his under arm, up to his massive biceps and then to his broad shoulders. He found his voice again.

"You can call me Raph, everybody else does"

She almost flinched at the sound of his voice, like she had been deep in thought. Then she looked at his face under her bangs and that shy smile was back and he could see she was blushing. All he could do was stare! _Fuck, if that's not the cutest thing ever!_  


She laughed and her left hand came up and rubbed her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm being weird. It's just.. ehm.. I met your brothers yesterday, I wasn't expecting.." She looked at the ground at that and seemed even more embarrassed and he realized he was still holding her small hand in his. _She thinks she is acting weird? I can't even figure out how to let go of this girl!_  

"So, anyway.. What are we doing tonight?" 

She gave him a crocked smile while she put her left hand to her cheek like she was trying to cool it. He couldn't help but noticed the fact that she didn't seem very bothered that they were basically standing in a back alley, holding hands.

He coughed and gave her a cautious smile even as he felt the blush creep up his own neck. 

"Ehm.. I have a bit of trouble with things involving, you know, people.. Or people seeing me at least"

She smiled sweetly at that.

"That's just fine, I do too" 

She cocked her head to the right and looked curious.

"How do you guys manage to get around? I saw you come of the fire escape, you go roof top climbing?"

He gave up a low laugh at that and she seemed pleased with the fact that she had amused him. 

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. We can get pretty much where ever we wanna go"

Her eyes lit up and she gave him a full on, genuine smile that showed off a dimple in each cheek. _Oh man, that's just adorable! Shit!_  


"Can you take me up there?"

Her voice sounded very enthusiastic and she gave him a hopeful look as she bit her lower lip and waited for an answer. And at that moment the only thought that crossed his mind was _Keep looking at me like that and I'll do what ever you ask!_  


He was actually impressed at how steady his voice was when he answered her.

"Yeah, not even close to a problem, Princess!"

He realized a second to late that it might not be a good thing to call her that, but she didn't really seem to mind. She just raised her eyebrows a fraction, squeezed his right hand lightly and smiled. _Fuck! I was suppose to let go of her hand, right?_  


"Alright then, Big guy, put your money where your mouth is!"  

He could feel his face split up in a real smile. _Well, this just might be fun!_  


He pulled on her hand and hoisted her closer to him and she took a little sharp breath as she stepped into his personal space. He kept his eyes on her face, looking for any sign of fear or..maybe, disgust.. as he slowly put her right hand over his left shoulder. All kinds of emotions seemed to flicker around in her big, dark eyes.. Nerves, anticipation, enthusiasm and something else, something that he couldn't really tell what it was but for some reason it made his insides squirm. But no fear, and she seemed far from disgusted. She watched her hand against his green skin for a moment before she looked him in the eyes.

His voice sounded an octave lower then normal when he spoke.

"Hold on tight, Princess!" 

At that her hand tightened on his shoulder and he swung them both up on the fire escape. After that he just kept going and her other hand quickly came up to his other shoulder and she held fast. He got them up on the roof with one last flip and he could hear her sharp intake of breath as they suddenly were standing on the edge and her body pressed close to him. His left arm was hooked around her waist and she wrapped both her arms around his bicep and slowly leaned back to take a peak over the edge, back the way they came. The wind pulled at her blond hair and made the silky tresses dance in his face, he could smell her shampoo, a faint smell of green apples. 

Her t-shirt was riding up at the back and he could feel her warm skin against his arm, his heart was beating like crazy! 

She looked out over the roofs before she turned her face back to him and she had a big smile on her lips and her eyes glittered.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Her right hand was gripping loosely at the back of his arm now, just above the elbow as the left one came to rest lightly on his upper plastron. She looked out over the view again but he just kept looking at her. _Is this really happening?_  

"Yeah.." At that moment he just couldn't figure out what to say to her. _Cause you just don't tell a girl you just met that she might be the most beautiful thing you have ever seen!_  


Instead he gripped her just a fraction tighter, that made her turn her head back to him.

"Wanna see something?" He gave her a crocked smile and her mouth opened slightly, lips moist and soft looking. _Oh, that's fucking distracting!_  


"Yes please!" She nodded and at that he moved his arm just a little lower before he lifted her, up and closer. Her arms came up around his neck, like it was the most natural thing in the world and her knees parted and pressed against either side of his hips. _Wow, didn't think that thru!_  


"I will keep one arm on you but just in case I need them both, you gotta hold on.."

His voice sounded weird, like it wasn't his own. She didn't say anything, she just tightened her hold on him and nodded. 

 

Hannah held on for dear life. She would have been embarrassed about the fact that she was curled up all around Raphael like a grape wind if he wasn't moving so fast that it made her head spin. He seemed to barley touch the roofs as he moved, jumping, spinning, going higher and higher. She held on with both her legs and arms and she hid her face against his neck.. _Maybe that's not a good thing to do on a first date? But then again, having arms and legs hooked securely around a guy on the first date is not suppose to be a good thing either and I'm not stopping with that!_  


His left arm circulated her waist, his muscles unyielding against her back, holding her safe and secure against him. The limb felt as stable as a rock, not one sign that he even had to try. She had never felt so small in a mans arms, like she wasn't even a burden to lift. 

She breathed in deep and she could smell his skin, that smell of leather and outdoor air that always seemed to come with really strong men. _Why is that? Why do they smell like that?_ She breathed out slowly against his neck and at that she could feel a shudder go thru him. _Is that a good or a bad thing?_  


She decided she didn't need to know right this second, she just held on tighter. And at that, she could feel his arm press her just fraction closer to his chest. _Might just be a good thing._  She smiled into his neck. 

And that's how she came to be sitting on the top of the empire state building, with the wind pulling at her hair and her leather jacket not being even close to keeping her warm, at 10 p.m. Raph sat by her side, he's huge frame blocking some of the wind and she pulled her knees up to her chest and wound her arms around them. She tilted her head and lay her cheek on top of her knees so she could look up at him.

"This place in just amazing, thank you for bringing me up here"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"No problem.."

He seemed more uncomfortable now that they weren't moving anymore, like being still was harder then letting the muscles work. 

She looked down and picked at her tennis shoe. _Normal girls wear nice shoes on dates..._  


"So you are 4 brothers, what's that like?" She didn't make eye contact but she let her smile be heard in her voice. 

"Lot's of fighting!"

He sounded sort of far away, like it was sort of a touchy subject so she just nodded and started to pick at the hole in her jeans on the right knee. 

"And how come you guys can move and climb like you do?" She made the hole a little bigger, put her cold fingertips thru and warmed them on her own skin. _Did I just imagine that it felt like we were getting along?_  


"We are ninjas"

She looked at him at that, he was starring straight ahead and looking stiff as a board. 

  
_"_ Oh.. What's that like?" _Last try.._  


"Hard work!"

And nothing more. _Okey, so as confusing this is, pretty sure we were flirting there for a moment, I think we can safely assume that he does not think I'm his type._  


She sighed, somewhere inside a mean little voice was telling her that this was the reason that she did not date, cause rejection hurt and she didn't wanna get used to that. She would rather just be alone. _But why bring a girl up here if you just wanted to get out of the situation?_ Seemed weird. 

Raph heard the sigh and he risked a glance at her. She was fiddling with her jeans and her blond hair moved slowly in the wind. She was breathtaking. He felt like hitting his head against the wall. _Why on earth is it so fucking hard to just talk to people?_  


She liked it up here, she was being sweet, so why the hell couldn't he just do the same? 

He promised him self that he would get out more then 3 words if she just asked one more question. But she didn't. She just looked out over the city and something soft settled on her features. And then she turned her head towards him with that same soft look in her eyes. 

"So, why did you bring me up here Raph?"

He understood, of course, that she was confronting him about acting all closed up, and still, his name on her lips made his heart beat just a little bit faster. _Damn! How the fuck did I end up in this situation?_  


Instead he just shrugged his shoulders. She didn't look away.

"Hey, if I'm just not your type, it's fine to say it, you know. I won't be offended or anything, I'm just bad at dealing with bullshit"

Her voice was calm, no drama, just straight forward but he could still hear a note of something that told him that she was hurt at that thought. _Why would a girl like her even care if she was his type or not?_  


He turned his head and looked straight at her.

"No bullshit huh?" His voice sounded almost aggressive at that statement but she still nodded.

"Why would you care if you're not my type?" 

She didn't even flinch at the question, if that was what is was. An annoying little voice in his head kept saying that it sounded more like an accusation.

"Answering questions with questions.. I think that's called avoidance" She smiled softly but the voice had a bitter tang to it. 

"But if I don't go along I would be doing it too so.. " She trailed off and looked out over the roofs and lights of the city and he could see her frame shiver slightly. _She must be getting cold up here._  


"Why would I care if you think I'm not your type?" Her voice was hushed and she seemed to be thinking thru her word carefully.

"Well, to be honest.. I do care. And that's probably because you are my type, and if you go on a date with someone and you like them but they don't like you back.. Things can get pretty painful pretty fast. So sitting on a roof, all alone and with a beautiful view, that's something I would rather do with a guy how thinks I'm his type too." At that she straightened her legs out and got up to a standing. That made her stand taller then him, not by much but he still needed to look up to see her as she brushed her jeans off. 

"So.. with that said, I think I would like you to get me down now. I can get home on my own but down, I'm afraid, will be a problem" 

How could she know his mind was going a million miles a minute at that moment?

_I do care.. You are my type.. Someone you like.. All alone.._

He felt him self go slack jawed. Just like that, she had disarmed him completely. When she said no bullshit, it really meant just that. _Takes a lot of guts to be THAT straight forward._  


And one thing he could appreciate was guts. He realized he was just starring at her when she crossed her arms in front of her, like she was putting up a shield and raised an eyebrow. _Fuck! Well.. No regrets, no fear, right?_  


"Look, Princess.."

He got up on his feet

"Hannah" 

She still had her arms crossed and she popped her hip out at that statement. _No idea she's looking like a wet dream come true!_  


"My name is Hannah, you see using nicknames, that makes me either think you are flirting or that you are talking down to me, and we don't want that, right?"

She gave him a half smirk, all strong and just a little cocky and making him hear his own heart beats in his ears. 

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and took a stance.  _Now or never!_  


"Look, you are just my type. Hell, aren't you every guys type? You are beautiful and hot, and you are sweet and funny. And that's just the problem, what's a girl like you gonna do with a freak?" He's voice came out more like a growl then actual words.

She looked like she had stopped dead in her tracks.. If he wasn't so nervous he would have thought that it was funny, the way her eyes got impossibly wide, funny and kinda cute.. 

"I'm sorry..You think I'm.. I'm your type?" She looked extremely confused. He kept his face straight, just nodded once. 

"Ehm..okey." He could see how she tried to get things in order in her head, tried to make sense of his statement. And no matter how stoic he was looking at that moment, his insides felt like jelly. _Fuck, just a few hours and this girl is under my skin, that can't be good!_  


She took a slow step towards him and he really had to stop himself from not stepping away. 

"If that's true.. And the only objection you have is the fact that you think I shouldn't want a.. a.. " She frowned " that I shouldn't want you." She fiddled with her fingers and it made him wanna grip her hands, make them still. 

"In that case.." She stepped even closer and now she was close enough that he could have just opened his arms and she would have been in them. 

".. would it be okey if I kissed you? Cause I would really like to." She looked up at him from under her bangs, looking shy and hopeful and her cheeks was blushing and he couldn't find his words at all. So he just nodded and let his arms fall to his sides as she stepped right up in his personal space. 

Her hands slowly gripped his biceps as she rose up on her toes and he bent his neck without even thinking about it. And then her lips touched his. 

His eyes slid close on their own accord and she flooded his senses. Her lips was just as soft as they looked, warm and damp and moving slowly. His hands balled into fists and his frame went rigid, but this time it didn't seem to scare her off. Instead her hands started to stroke his arms as she tilted her head a little to the right, lining their mouths up even better. And just as he relaxed a little her tongue touched his lower lips, careful, almost shyly. He inhaled sharply and his heart was racing a mile a minute.

And when his lips parted slightly her smooth little tongue just snaked it's way into his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to play with her. He exhaled violently and without thinking he closed his arms hard around her and lifted. She didn't let go of him.

Her arms came up and wound them self around his neck as her feet left ground and just hung in thin air. He licked at the seam of her mouth, wanting her to do that thing with her tongue again and she giggled against his lips before she opened her mouth and tipped her head and deepened the kiss. Her body was pressed against his, her soft breast flattened against his plastron as his arms pressed her as close as possible. She didn't seem to mind at all. 

He could hear a groan and it took him a second to realize that it was him making that sound. He was tingling all over and he couldn't get his brain to work at all. 

When she slowly pulled back, he let her feet back on the ground before he dared a look at her. _That felt fucking amazing! But what if I screwed it up?_  


She looked up at him and it felt like someone had punched him right in the guts. She looked flustered, her eyes bright and her lips slightly swollen. He laughed, a little embarrassed but he didn't let go of her waist. _She feels so soft, everywhere._  


"That was.. really great" She smiled at him and bit her lower lip.

"That was my..my first.." He could feel him self blush, could actually feel in climb up his neck. Her eyes widened in that _reeeeally_ cute way and something just a little smug found it's way into them.

"I'm honored" She smiled and he couldn't help it, he bent his head and kissed her.

 

If Raph had thought that he could sneak into the lair at 2 in the morning without someone being up and waiting, he wouldn't had known his brothers at all!

But he stilled had hoped. He had wanted a little time to him self, to think this all over. Just lay on his back and let the memory replay in his head, like a really really hot movie.

The way she had kissed him, slow and sweet and sexy as hell! And the way she had tipped her head and given him access to her smooth neck as he kissed it, over and over. The way he had held her against the wall of the building, their body's pressed so close together that he knew that she could feel what she was doing to him, and still he couldn't bring him self to care, they just kept kissing and kissing. He wanted to replay the whispered conversation between kisses, just ordinary everyday stuff.. _What's your favorite food?.. Of course I'm a Knick's fan!.. My favorite ice cream in peanut butter and chocolate.._ All of it mixed up with her cute little giggles and it always made him kiss her, again. 

And how he had put her on the ground outside her apartment building, just 15 minutes ago, still hanging from the fire escape, just hoisted her down with one arm. She had looked up at him with her big eyes impressed and when he leaned forward she had laughed, a low and happy laugh and said that this was _so Spiderman!_ before she reached up and kissed him while he was hanging upside down. Her voice was still ringing in his ears "I'm glad your mask don't cover your whole face.." 

He had watched her walk away with that big bag over her shoulder, walking backwards and still smiling at him in a way that made his heart race and then, when she turned around, the swing of her hips made his crotch pulsate. 

He entered the lair with her sweet, earthy smell in his nose and the promise of a second date, just 2 days from now, fresh in mind. 

 

Of course, he was ambushed the second he walked in!

"What's up, Big bro?" Mikey's face was in his in a heartbeat, the smile plastered on his face huge! 

"Did you have fun? Were did you take her? Isn't she great? Are you gonna see her again? What did you two..do, until 2 in the morning?" The last question was accompanied with a pair of wiggling eyebrows. Raph did what he always did, he put of the harsh exterior and pushed past Mikey with a huffed out breath.

"Chill, can I just get thru the fucking door, bro!" 

"You do know it's 2 in the morning thou? We were starting to wonder.." Leo's voice came from the sofa at the tv, all calm and collected.

"Sorry I broke curfew, mom. Won't happen again!" Raph hissed like a snake as he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink, anything. _Why is my mouth so dry? Oh, that's right, been kissing the perfect girl for hours._  


He could feel a smug grin work it's way onto his face before he took a swing from the can of energy drink he had found in the fridge. 

"So since you are being nasty about it, are we to guess that the date didn't go so well?" Donnie's voice came floating in from behind the computer screens.

Raph walked out and stood in the entrance to the kitchen with his can in hand.

"Of course it went good, bro. Why would he be out til 2 if it didn't!" Mikey's confidence in him was actually kind of touching.

"If it went bad he has been brooding about it til now, you really think he wouldn't?" Leo was less impressed, that was easy to tell, but he was out of the sofa and standing beside Mikey, watching him intently. Raph pretended to not notice the way the air was thick with questions, instead he took another sip of his drink and wandered away to the tv.

"What the fuck are you watching, Leo?" He stared at the tv-screen.

"A documentary about Japan."

There was a hint of irritation in Leo's voice, he was trying to mask it, of course but he was just as curious as the rest of his brothers. Raph smiled. _This is fun!_  


"Oh come on Raph, we are dying to hear how it went! Don't be an ass!" Donnie had joined his brothers by the sofa and now they were all looking at him expectantly.

Raph shrugged a little, like it was all the same to him.

"Fine, what did you wanna know?" 

Leo cleared his throat.

"Did you two have a good time" _Very interesting question Leo, bet that's what you are dying to know.._  


"Yeah, we did" He gave his older brother a smirk.

"Where did you take her?" Donnie was leaning forward on the backrest of the sofa. 

"Top of the empire state building" He tried to sound neutral, but he could see how someone would see that as being sappy, and to be honest, that place would never look the same to him again. He hid his smile behind the can as Donnie made a surprised sound and fiddled with his glasses. 

"Wow, that's very romantic.."

Raph just huffed and shrugged his shoulders again. 

"How did you get her all the way up there?" Leo sounded a little bit concerned, leave it to his big brother to worry he might have been seen taking the elevator.

"I carried her of course." Mikey gave up a low whistle at that and he couldn't help to smirk at his brothers.

"So did you.."  Raph held up his hands as Mikey opened his mouth.

"Fellows, enough with the questions, like you said, it's 2 in the morning." He stretched and yawned like his was totally beat all of a sudden. 

"Hey! I didn't get to ask anything!" Mikey sounded like he had suffered the worlds biggest injustice. Raph chuckled.

"Fine, Mikey. What?" Mikey stared him straight in the eyes and he could see how he almost vibrated with curiosity.

"Did you get a kiss?" Raph started walking towards his own bedroom.

"No" He could almost hear the air go out of Mikey and he didn't have the heart to tease him anymore so he turned around in the doorway and gave his little brother a huge grin.

"I got several!"  And with that he walked away as all his brothers started yelling in each others mouths. 

  
_Doesn't matter, that's all I'm telling them. The rest of it is private._      


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me forever! But better late then never huh? :)

_She was soft in his arms and pressed up impossibly close to him, her legs were parted and pressed up against either side of his massive thighs as she was straddling him. He had his big hands firmly placed on her ass and she didn't seem to mind at all! In fact she was moving on top of him in a way that made every part of him burn. Her hands clung to his neck and her hips moved as she rubbed against him and he couldn't stop the sounds he was making. He pulled her against him, again and again and he was hard, so painfully hard, as she moaned softly and let her lips move over his neck, his cheeks, his lips. He whispered her name, a hushed plead, to let him surrender and she pressed down on him hard. She said his name, "Raph, please!" He gave up a harsh moan at that as he squeezed her firm ass and pushed his hips up against her._   
_"Oh Hannah!" She smiled a dreamy smile as he said her name again and he could feel her breath on his lips as she leaned in close. If she just kissed him, if those soft, wet lips just pressed against his, he would be done for! He closed his eyes, held his breath and waited for the sweet release to flood his senses._   
_When it didn't come he opened his eyes again.._

And he was starting at the ceiling of his bunk. He was all tangled up in his blankets, he was sweating and he was rock hard!  
He groaned loudly! He had lost count on the dreams about Hannah. He had seen her 2 days ago and since then, every time he closed his eyes she just invaded every part of his mind. And being awake wasn't that much better, he just kept thinking about her. Her glittering eyes, her silky hair, her warm lips and her curvy body. He rubbed his hands over his eyes as his thoughts did nothing to calm his body down. He was gonna see her tonight.. _I need to find a way to put this out of my mind, or I'm gonna make a fool of my self!_

Hannah fiddled with the blue dress she was wearing, dresses wasn't really her thing but the heat that had hit the city was nothing short of freaky!  
It had come on the day after her blind date and now, 2 days later, the city was burning up with the first heat of summer.

She had worked all day, gotten of her shift at 4 and then she had gone to the gym and worked her muscles to jelly. She had been getting the third degree from her friends about her blind date, of course!  
But she had been stubborn, just told her friends that they had a good time, that he was great and that they were going on a second date. That's when Jennie had decided that she needed wardrobe advice.  
"You need to show that you are making an effort, love!" Jennie could really get worked up over guys, but somehow that had gotten to her. _I don't make an effort when it comes to guys?_ Her own thought about not wearing nice shoes on a date had popped up in her head and on the day that she was going on her second date she had showed up to work in an actual dress. Jennie had been so pleased that she had considered going home between work and the date to change into her usual jeans and t-shirt.  
But Lucy had looked at her and smiled and said that the dress really made her eyes pop and that she still looked like her self in it, and that made her stick with it. Plus, in this heat, it was nice to be out of the jeans.

So now she stood in front of the mirror in the locker room, her hair still damp from the shower, and looked at her self. She had some make up on, that was not unusual, she wasn't a tomboy in anyway but dresses always made her feel like she was trying to be more girly then she actually was. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail before she looked at the clock. Still some time to kill..  
She reached up and braided the damp ponytail and fasted it with a strap. She turned in front of the mirror and looked at her hair, it looked nice. She smiled a little as butterflies danced around in her stomach. She had almost forgot what it was like to have a guy that you just can't wait to see. _Wonder if he feels the same way?_  
She locked her big bag in the locker, she would come back for it in the morning. This time she didn't wanna carry around a huge trunk full of stuff.

If Raphael would have known that the girl he was waiting for had butterflies in her stomach and wondered if he was actually looking forward to seeing her he might have felt a little calmer. But as the moment he didn't feel calm at all!  
He was waiting on the same fire escape that he had waited on 2 days ago. But for some reason it felt even worse this time! The first time he hadn't known! He had just waited to get the blind date over with but now...  
He heart was beating like crazy and his stomach was in knots. Both with dread and anticipation. He had been thinking about Hannah pretty much every waking moment since their first date had ended. His brothers were really on his case about that, spacing out wasn't usually his thing.  
And when he wasn't awake, that was almost worse. He changed his position on the fire escape as the dream he had this morning made it's way into his mind..  
Put it out of your head man!  
At that moment he could hear footsteps making their way into the alley.  
He zeroed in on the sound and then he could see her. _Holy shit!_  
If she had looked beautiful the first time he had seen her he didn't know how to describe her now. Her golden hair was braided in a high braid and swung back and forth with her movements and she was wearing a dress that did absolutely nothing to calm his nerves. It was had a v-neckline that showed of the soft swell between her breasts before it hugged her waist and then a flowing skirt, that just reached her knees, moved softly with every move of her wide hips. The blue color really suited her and she looked like she just stepped out of his most secret fantasies. She had some sort of flat, black ballerina shoes on and they clicked softly against the asphalt as she walked closer. His mouth felt dry as he stood up. This time her eyes found him in a heartbeat, cause she knew where to look. She walked towards him as he made his way to the ground and as she got closer he could see the smile on her face. _Damn it, does my knees really need to shake like this?_

Hannah's first thought was that she seemed to forget how big he was!  
She was by no means a small girl, but she felt tiny as he walked towards her, she smiled and when he gave her a crocked half smile back her heart kicked into overdrive, she felt her cheeks get warm and she resisted the urge to fiddle with her dress. _I want to kiss him!_  
He stopped in front of her, looking down on her and she had to tilt her head back to make eye contact. He seemed a little unsure of what to do and as her gaze stuck by the little scar on his upper lip she realized she was a little unsure her self.  
"Hey" His voice cut through the silence and sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Hi" She lifted her right hand and touched the back of his left hand. He lowered his gaze and looked at her small hand against his big one before he turned his hand over and made her hand disappear as he closed his fist around it.  
"You look beautiful" His voice had a slight shake to it and she smiled at the ground.  
"Thank you" She stroked her fingers against his rough palm and when she looked up at him he let his right hand tentatively rise and touch her waist, his fingers barley grazing the thin fabric of the dress. Her breathing got heavier. _This is from nothing! Just a shy touch! And he doesn't even know what he is doing to me._  
The touch was so light but not in a teasing way she realized. _He isn't sure of how I will react.._  
That made her stop hesitating, she took a deep breath and placed her left hand on his thick forearm and pressed it closer to her waist, made his hand land firmly on her waist as she took a step forward, into his arms. She could hear him gasp as she moved in close.  
"I'v missed you" She smiled.

Raphael bit back a groan and his hand made an involuntary fist in the fabric at the back of her dress. With that simple little move she had made his hand cover the lager portion of her lower back and he could feel her heat through the flimsy fabric. His heart was beating like crazy! He could barley find his voice.  
"You'v missed me?" He could hear the doubt in his own words and he wanted to slap him self. _Way to go, she say's something sweet and you mess it up in seconds!_  
But she just tilted her head a little and gave him a look from under her bangs that made his stomach tighten.  
"Yeah, kept thinking about you" Her fingers were making very distracting circles on his forearm and her voice were low. He swallowed hard.  
"What..ehm..What did you think about me?" His voice was barley more then a whisper but she heard him _. Can't believe I just said that!_  
As he watched her she blushed and he tightened the grip his right arm had around her, all of his blood were suddenly heading south. _What have she been thinking about?_  
He almost smirked at her, feeling like he finally had a little bit of control over this crazy ride, but then she went and pulled the rug out from under him again.  
She gave him a look, half shy, half something else.. Something hungry that seemed to move in those big, blue eyes and that made him feel like he could take on the whole world. And then she smiled a knowing smile.  
"You want me to show you?" And just like that, he couldn't breath. He went tense as his mind provided him with about a hundred things that he wouldn't mind if she showed him.  
She misunderstood the fact that he suddenly went rigid and for a second she looked at him with confused eyes before she went to withdraw her hand and he snapped out of it with a groan and pulled her flush against him before he could chicken out. She gasped as his left hand joined his right on her back and her hands gripped his biceps. The movement pressed her hips against his massive thighs and he made a strangled noise. _Please, please, please, please.._  
Her mouth was just inches away from his as he held her close. His voice came out all rough.  
"Show me!"

Hannah decided that now was a good time to not let that little voice in the back of her head have her attention,the one that tried to remind her that she was actually kind of shy. She seemed to be good at turning that off around him. _Or maybe he's the one turning it off._  
She really had been thinking about him, to be honest she had thought about very little else. Their first date had been lovely and she felt at ease talking to him. What had shocked her was how attracted she was to him, even when she was just thinking about him. If she was to be honest with her self, very few guys could get her hot and bothered even when they tried. She looked at her hands were they lay splayed over his huge biceps, they looked small and soft against his skin. She lifted her gaze and met his amber eyes and the feeling in her stomach, like it was in knots, got even stronger. His eyes looked like a cross between reptile eyes and human ones, that molted golden color and the pupils, not quit the same shape as a human's, blown wide. He almost looked scared, she already knew better then to tell him that, but underneath that, she could see longing and excitement. _I wonder if he would trust me enough to actually show it.._  
She slowly started to slide her hands up his arms to his neck. _Only one way to find out!_  
When her hands reached his shoulders she had to stand on her toes to reach, that pressed her body up right against his and she could feel the big hands on the small of her back shake, just a little. She smiled at him, soft and sweet.  
"I can show you, what I'v been thinking about.." Her voice sounded strange, sort of breathless, as she let her fingers slowly knead at the hard muscles in his shoulders and he gave up a low groan that she more felt then heard as it vibrated through his broad chest and he tilted his head towards her. She was amazed. _Such a simple touch, he could crush me if he wanted to, but when I touch him.._ Her heart was beating hard and the feeling of his rough scaly skin under her finger tips made her own skin feel too tight.  
"..but you have to promise me that if I do something that you don't feel okey with, you let me know"  
She knew she had given him his first kiss on their first date, it was all about respect. _The fact that he is big and strong doesn't mean that he can't feel pressured, right?_  
At her words he lifted his head and looked at her. For a second she thought she had said something weird, cause he looked like he was seeing a ghost, and then..  
His big arms closed around her and he pulled her flush against him. He tilted his head and his lips sought hers as if he had just waited for her to say those exact words.

Raphael wasn't really sure how he had managed it, but he felt like giving him self a pat on the back, cause he must be a fucking genius!  
She was in his arms, her whole soft, curvy body pressed up against him and at that very moment she was winding her arms around his neck and hanging on like she might drown if she didn't. He had been sort of..nervous. No matter how bad he wanted to be close to her, it was still that part of him that whispered that he had never been this close to a woman. _And a woman like her? Why even fantasize about stuff that won't come true?_  
And then she had gone and said that.. Making it all alright, like he was just a normal guy, needing the same reassurances as anyone else. And that was it! He had to kiss her, he had to! And now she was tilting her head slightly, fitting their lips together even better, before she let her soft little tongue swipe at his bottom lip. That little trick had been invading his dreams for 2 days now and it was even better then he remembered. He parted his lips and she licked at his teeth before he shyly touched his tongue to hers.  
_Holy shit!_  
He moaned and it came out muffled against her soft lips. He could feel her smile. She pulled back a little and he opened his eyes. _When had he closed them?_  
"You know.." She sounded a little shy but her eyes sparkled with mischief as she ran her hand slowly down his arms. He could feel her letting her small fingers trace his muscles, follow the veins that bulged under the skin. He liked the way her face looked when she did that, the dark blue eyes following the path of her hands, her cheeks rosy and her lips slightly parted and moist. She looked impressed and soft och like she didn't know if she wanted to kiss his skin or sink her teeth into his muscles. He wouldn't have minded either! A picture of her tracing a thick vein i his forearm with her tongue instead of her finger came into his mind and suddenly he was fighting a very persistent hard on!  
He was so lost in his own head that he didn't wonder what she had been about to say until she gripped his wrists with her hands almost behind her back to reach. She couldn't circle them by a long shot, but it still made him look at her face. The mischievous look was back.  
"You know.." She started over and while she spoke she pulled lightly on his wrists, and when she pushed down he was to stunned to do anything but let him self be directed.  
"..in my little daydreams, you hands were always place more like..this!" _Oh fuck!_  
Just like that he had both hands filled with that perfect ass. An image of her, turning slowly under that street light, 2 day ago sprang into his mind. And now he could feel her heat through the thin fabric of her dress, the flesh felt firm and yet yielding under his touch and he just wanted to knead it in his big hands but still felt to shy.  
The hard on he had been fighting was back with a vengeance and he couldn't help to wonder what kind of underwear she was wearing under that thin, soft skirt.  
He bit back a moan and hid his face in her neck. That didn't help. _Oh God, she smells amazing!_  
She wasn't wearing any perfume, he was sure of that, but he could smell the soap from her latest shower, clean water, the fabric softner she used and her skin. She smelled sweet and fresh and somewhere under all that, something else, a soft, titillating smell that he couldn't place.  
He breathed deep. He could feel her raise her shoulder just a fraction, trying to get him to look at her. He slowly raised his head again and locked gaze with her. She gave him little smile.  
"Are you okey, Raph?" She was looking at him searchingly, the big eyes filled with genuine care. He felt his heart stutter. _She is so sweet, so very sweet!_  
His lips tilted up in smile.  
"I'm more then okey, Princess!" She giggled and he knew he had to kiss her again. He went to pull her closer and when his hands pressed on her round buttocks he just couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed her and lifted. And she didn't protest at all! She parted her legs and pressed her knees hard on either side of his hips as she wound her arms around his neck again. And she kissed him like her life depended on it! He took two steps back and his carapace hit the wall of the building, right under fire escape. The thump ricocheted through him and made her bounce on his hips. She moaned. He squeezed her ass as he mumbled a broken "Oh God!" against her lips. He turned and pressed her up against the wall, to far gone now to be shy. He just needed to feel her! He hoisted her higher and her feet hooked around his waist, he could feel her heels scrape against his carapace. The move made that flowing skirt get all tangled up in his hands and all of a sudden he could feel warm, soft skin against his palms. His hands were up under her skirt, the top of his finger scraped against something lace at the top of her butt cheeks and the sound he made was so helpless and needy.  
And that smell was stronger now, that soft smell that beckoned to him, made him wanna search out it source.  
Her hands squeezed his neck, at the bottom of his skull and she moaned and pressed her hips hard against him as she throw her head back. He could hear himself panting as he dragged his lip against her exposed neck, and then she moved her hips again. _I'm fucking dying!_  
He grabbed her harder and his hips moved on their own accord, pressing his rigid cock against her and the sounds she made had him soaring.

Hannah dug her fingernails into Raphael's scalp as she felt him against her. _Dear Lord, he is big everywhere!_  
She would have giggled at the thought if she hadn't been so turned on! Her lace french cut panties were getting more uncomfortable by the minute as she grew wetter with each kiss. _This is insanity! Making out like this, in an alley, where someone could so easily see us!_  
She didn't reflect over the fact that she hadn't even thought about him not being human until later. He moved his big, strong hands over her ass, rough palms on soft velvety skin and he was breathing with his mouth open against her neck. One of his fingers brushed over her core and he moaned almost as high as she did.

"Oh, Hannah!"  
Her name panted out in his hoarse voice made her tingle all over and she answered by whispering his against his cheek.

And then there were voices!  
They both froze at the same time. The warm night dragged people out and right now someone was half stumbling into the alley, laughing and talking. At least 3 of them. Hannah looked at Raphael with her lips pursed in a half scared, half amused O. He slowly let her slide down his body, til her feet touched the ground, without making a sound. He smoothly turned and his big shell shielded them and made them melt into the darkness under the fire escape. The people seemed to have stayed under the street light, someone was lighting a cigarette. Hannah had her back against the wall, one of Raphael's big hands rested next to her shoulder, taking his weight. She looked up at him as he was concentrating on listening. _He is magnificent!_ The thought made it's way in to her head uninvited and she raised her right hand and stroked him at the top of his plastron, her fingers traced the ridges and when she looked up he was looking down at her with a soft look in his eyes. She smiled and leaned forward and placed her head against his broad chest. She could hear his heart hammering under her cheek for a second before she glanced up at him. He was listening again, the voices seemed like they were finally moving, but slowly. As she watched he absentmindedly raised his free hand to his face and dragged it under his nose. Then he let his tongue swipe over one of the fingers. She watched at the corner of her eye, confused for a second, before she realized what he was doing and she blushed, from her neck to the roots of her hair. _He is smelling me! Oh God, please kill me now!_ She hid her face against his plastron and dreaded the moment that he was going to figure out exactly what that smell was.

Raphael could hear the people walking away, they had not been caught! He took a deep breath of relief. And he could smell that smell again. He dragged his fingers under his nose again as he lowered his head and watched the woman in his arms. She was hiding her face against him and he took his other hand off the wall and slowly let the fingers fan out over her back and hold her close to him. She felt so soft and small in his arms, like he should protect her from the rest of the world. That thought made his heart swell.  
He couldn't see her eyes, but he could feel her warmth against his plastron and her face felt hot. _Was she blushing?_  
He felt a little confused as she lifted her head and peaked up at him from under her bangs, just as he put one of his fingers into his mouth, his brain trying to figure out what that amazing smell was. She gave up a little squeak and she looked so embarrassed. _Why is she embarrassed? She keeps staring at my hand, the hand that was under her skirt, the hand that...Oh!_  
He looked at her as it hit him, what that smell was and it made the cooling passion come back full force! So when she peaked up at him again he smiled a big toothy grin before he slowly swiped his tongue over his fingers one last time. She groaned and hid her face again and muttered something about "cocky assholes" against him.  
He laugh. _She is just so damn cute when she blushes!_  
She seemed to get a hold of her self as she raised her head, fully this time.  
"So, big guy, are you gonna take me on an actual date, or was the plan to make out under the fire escape all night?" She was still a little rosy but she smiled at him.  
He smiled back but his heart fluttered. _Falling in love with this one would be so easy! Way to easy! Be careful Raph!_  
But to her he just said "Well, what do you say about a Knick's game, Princess?"  
He smile grew wider when her face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are more the welcome! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, will be updating as soon as possible!  
> Comments are more then welcome! :)


End file.
